


Sanctuary

by Stofyn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Dark Kurosaki Ichigo, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kurosaki Ichigo is Overpowered, Kurosaki Ichigo is a Badass, Oh wait, Smart Kurosaki Ichigo, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, Urahara Kisuke needs more damn credit, We respect Kisuke in this house, canon is ignored, just a little, no beta we die like smart ichigo in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stofyn/pseuds/Stofyn
Summary: Ichigo was interested.Now that normally wouldn’t be of any importance, but this hadn’t happened in at least a hundred years.Ichigo was ancient, in every meaning of the word.Point was, Ichigo’s curiosity has awakened, and after a long time, it was none other than a human, that caught his interest.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, and possibly but not sure
Comments: 27
Kudos: 200
Collections: There are no words for this beauty





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks open the door*
> 
> Hey! So this was supposed to be up like, a month ago, but it wasn't, because I'm a dumbass.  
> But I'm here now. So.
> 
> Enjoy and any feedback is fueling my sad soul so thanks! :3

Ichigo was _interested._

Now that normally wouldn’t be of any importance, but this hadn’t happened in at least a hundred years.

  
Ichigo was ancient, in every meaning of the word.

  
While the human and the spirit world hadn’t stopped changing, he knew the course they would take. He still visited the Three Worlds every now and then, but he knew intimately what sat within every human’s soul, regardless of life and death. The human’s pointless aggresions’ memory sat deep within his bones, from a long time ago, when monsters and spirits along with many other creatures freely roamed the world.

From a time, when everything bathed in blood.

  
_**The blood, the blood washed everything away, it seeps into-** _

  
But that is neither here nor there.

Point was, Ichigo’s curiosity has awakened, and after a long time, it was none other than a _human_ , that caught his interest.


	2. Kisuke is here and he is troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows*
> 
> Sorry for everyone who waited, it was meant to be up in an hour, but then I realized that a lot of things didn't make sense so I basically rewrote the entire thing... T.T
> 
> But its even longer than I thought it would be, so hope you enjoy!! >:3

Kisuke was troubled.

  
He was just looking for a little blackmail material – and if he wanted to dig up a few things about the disappearances and their connections to a certain suspicious lieutenant, then no one needed to know – in the Central 46 main library, but as he ventured deeper, he found some disturbing information.

Coming from Kisuke, that should speak volumes about that disaster of a thing, that this was.

He was the Captain of the twelfth division, for Soul King’s sake! And he didn’t have the _slightest idea what this was_.

The problem in question, namely, the layers of Kidou upon Kidou hiding a slight square, in an already highly suspiciously hidden and very reinforced room, was still there. In all its highly suspicious glory.  
Honestly, Kisuke thought this was out of even Tessai's league.

So, obviously, he started to deconstruct it.

He had to admit that this was very well done. This was a challenge, in a difficulty he hasn't encountered in a long time outside his own inventions.   
It seemed like an overkill even, when you look at the fact that even the Soutaichou's information isn't protected this much.

It certainly made him even more curious. After all, what could be so important to be this well hidden, and not even a rumor spoke of its existence?

What he found wasn't what he expected.

*****

After a few hours of painstaking effort of deactivating Kidou traps hidden within other Kidou traps, and stitching it together in a way that wouldn't disrupt any of the spells, Kisuke finally got to the little square door that hid something certainly very important.

The moment he touched the handle, a lilac light ran up on the door frames, gathering in tiny runes all across the surface of it.   
And Kisuke?

He was _paralyzed._

He couldn't explain it, he wasn't sure there were words that could possibly describe it, but this something was so overwhelming, Yamamoto-taichou's bankai didn't hold a candle to this sheer _pressure_.

If something had this much power, well that certainly explained things, however what exactly could that be?

The Zero Squad? Kisuke threw away that idea as soon as it formed, because the source of this power wasn't Shinigami. While he never met any of the Soul King's guard himself, he highly doubted their reiatsu - and while he thought on that, was this even reiatsu? - changed this much. That would mean their whole being was brutally changed and the Gotei would have been warned if that happened.

The other possibility however, was that this was the Soul King's doing. Which, well, it was certainly a possibility that he couldn't rule out, but it didn't make any sense. If there was a vault made by the Soul King themselves, then why wasn't it used for propaganda? 

While Kisuke's brain worked overdrive, the door opened. The light s and runes faded out of sight once more, and the door swung to the side revealing a gray stone staircase leading to the darkness.

Well, he can't very well leave it alone now, can he?

******

  
After a long walk down in a maze of stairs, he finally got to a door. He was mildly interested how far beneath the surface was he, but he had more important things to focus on right now.

The door in itself was _massive._

And not like the Captain Hall's door either, this was another league entirely.

Honestly, Kisuke thought it was overkill.

The door was so tall, the shadows hid its upper end, and at least 50 meter wide.

This was getting a bit ridiculous, all things considered. What's next, a world changing discovery in this mythic setting?

He really shouldn't have said that.

On the door frames there were intricate and very detailed carvings of - wait a minute is that - the Soul Society's earliest decades? The only reason he even recognized them because that was definitely Unohana even with the wild appearance that she would never show now, otherwise he would have had no idea.

What was even more suprising - can he even call this that? this is the day of world changing revelations it seemed - that there were pictures that described the spirit world before Soul Society was born.

He subconciously raised his hand to touch it, and the second his skin made contact with stone - again what was he _doing_ he already trigerred this once - the runes and outlines started to to glow in that otherworldly lilac-and-blue-and-yet-neither hue, and before Kisuke could even be suprised the doors simply opened, revealing a dark room even bigger than the door was.

It was filled top to bottom with old wooden bookshelves, all of them neatly stacked with books and documents. If his estimates are right - and let's face it they more than usually are - then this library(?) was at least twelve times the size of Seiretei's. Which is, well, suffice to say enormous already.

But the thing that drew his attention immediately was the large carpet hanging on one of the shelves.  
It read

_If you no longer have a place to go home,_   
_follow your soul,_   
_and it will guide you to the place you need._   
_The Sanctuary will welcome you,_   
_and it shall make all thy enemies bleed._

Well, that certainly sounded very nice... Or maybe not?

Benihime certainly liked it.

He started to run through the papers, to have a better idea what was going on here, because even if that - slogan? declaration? - little poem was very nice (and for some strange reason it warmed his heart, what was up with that, is it a Kidou based reaction or maybe-) what it very much wasn't was informative.   
So he gathered the most striking, and I-look-like-I-have-basic-information-in-me tomes, with the full intention of finding out what was going on here, and what the Sanctuary was.

*****

So, apparently, there was a _whole another plane of existence_ next to Soul Society. And _nobody_ except the Central, and maybe Yamamoto soutaichou _had any idea about it._

Kisuke wants to break down to hysterical laughing.

*****

  
He got himself together – one does not survive the Onmitsukidou without the ability to respond in critical situations, and even before that Kisuke always had to be alert in the worst districts of Rukongai – and in less than a minute, he had anything even remotely related to the unknown (place? thing? he will have to figure it out later) and he was out in the streets with no one knowing any better.   
The second he got back, he immediately went down to his personal office and started laying everything out – his mind already going a thousand miles a minute, figuring out connections, questions and answers at the same time – and when he looked at a particularly plain looking paper, he choked.

His mind stopped working. His eyes flew over the paragraphs again and again relentlessly, trying to make some sense of what was written there, but his mind simply drew a blank.

There was no way this was true.

There was simply _no way._

But it didn’t stop it from being there, no matter how unbelievable it was.

On the paper, there was a long agreement, no, it was a winner’s demand after a war. 

And the one who lost was Soul Society. 

*****

Kisuke carefully combed through the whole document.

  
The negotiation, if it can even be called that, was simply just Soul Society trying to get a little more room. The main focus of it was simply the other party stating their conditions, and it seemed like they didn’t care about anything else, so they let them have it.

Rule #1 – You and your descendants will not try to invade us.  
Rule #2 – You and your descendants are revoked of your rights of being involved with other supernatural races.

And the last one, that bothered Kisuke possibly the most,

Rule #3 – My existence will remain a secret.

There were just so many things Kisuke had a problem with, he was burning with the need to _know._

His mind was working overdrive, filing every little information away into organized folders as he went, not once dropping his thoughtless persona to the outside. His blood was raging in his veins. At his waist, Benihime came alive and sang filled with bloodlust. It gave his mind the cutting edge he always needed. After all, Zanpaktous were a part, maybe even a reflection of their owner’s souls, and who was more vicious than Kisuke? 

He hid it so well that no one noticed, and his few slip ups with Yoruichi were nothing more than snippets of the original, and she thought that that was the extent of it. In reality, she couldn’t be more wrong, but in her defense, Kisuke _made_ himself become the mellow personality he was then, in order to disguise the limitless simple hunger for violence.

  
He severely doubted that even Yamamoto understood the ocean of bloodlust in his veins. It wasn’t just that he craved violence and bloodshed – although that was certainly part of it – it was more of the fact, that his sole being was largely made of the overwhelming will -

_To live, to know, to survive and to **fight.**_

  
Because of this, and of course the fact that Rukongai is not kind to the spiritually strong, he spent his afterlife alone.

Until Yoruichi came to him, that is, and practically blinded him with opportunities. Suddenly, doors that were so far he didn’t even dare to dream about were within arms reach. His whole life just turned upside down, and he found himself in an unprecented situation where he had endless possibilities. 

  
He learned whatever he could and he didn't disguise the hunger anymore, he found a much simpler solution than that. Namely, that he turned it into a hunger for knowledge. Of course, that didn't mean his bloodlust was gone, it simply meant that he sated it with learning. 

  
He learned new things every single day, even as he devoted himself to Yoruichi, joined Onmitsukidou, became Yoruichi's second hand, he never stopped looking for new things to be discovered and used.  
But even then, Kisuke always kept a tight reign on himself and Benihime, because - as Soifon always liked to say - he was Rukongai trash, and for nobles that was worse than the dirt they walked on.

That never changed, no matter what Kisuke did.

So he kept himself in tight leash, soothing Benihime in their inner world with the battles they both craved, but never letting even a glimpse of it to the surface.

Then everything in his life changed, again, when Yoruichi decided he would make a good captain. 

This time, he _thrived_ in the change, and even though that didn't mean he let his masks slip away, it _did_ mean that he swept away the tradition and the previous meaning of the Twelfth, leaving something new and revolutionary behind in his quest to invent and learn. 

It was the best decade of Kisuke's life.

But now, as he stood over the many papers spread out on the floor, Kisuke was confused. Originally he only took this little sidetrip because Aizen was snooping around in places he very much shouldn't be, but this was way out of his league, possibly even the Shinigamis if this is the real thing.

So obviously, Kisuke was _thrilled._

As he worked his way through the documents, he realized his first problem.

  
Even though he took apart every sentence, analyzed every single word, he hadn’t found any names.   
The leader’s – at least probably – strange rule nonwithstanding, there wasn’t a _single_ mention of the organization, or even the existential plane’s name. The fact that they exist is of course blatantly obvious, at least to Kisuke, because he has every means and tech to locate anything in the Three worlds, and if he didn’t know anything about a force larger than Soul Society then that means that they must have found, or even created – and wasn’t that a terrifyingly thrilling thought – another layer of reality. 

Kisuke’s fingers practically _itched_ to write down tests for finding it.

Setting that thought to the side – for now – he focused on the implications of the second rule, which made his blood run cold, to say the least. 

  
It all but stated that shinigami were given rights to rule among the three worlds, and while that was an interesting and very dangerous thought, the really dangerous part here was the fact that there were _other_ supernatural species. 

  
Deducting from the first part, it means that there are _stronger supernatural species than shinigami._

  
Kisuke practically feels his blood surge in excitement. Well what can he do? He was never quite sane anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me get through writing blocks and if there's ANYTHING you want to say please do!!!! Feedback helps me get better.  
> On that note was the spacing as atrocious as it seemed?
> 
> P.S. If you EVER commented on one of my works make no mistake I KNOW YOUR NAME and thank you very much! >:3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are worshipped, and every email I get with kudos makes my day so you know it, and thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! >:3


End file.
